Kenzur
by Kenzur
Summary: If you like the stories about war that are not all blood and guts. And where the main character has a secret so large it could change the very world they live on. You will want to check this out!
1. Chapter 1

Kenzur

Prologue

Morut walked out of the thatched hut and wiped her face. She hadn't realized she still had a little blood on her hands until was too late. Letting out a low stream of curses she headed to the water bowl, sitting on the ground. The bowl was already filled with bloody water, but Morut didn't care. Everything had gone well, and that was all that mattered.

"Morut?" a soft voice asked. Morut turned her head slowly to see young Yursi. Yursi was covered in dirt, and her auburn hair held twigs and leaves.

"You've been on the mountain again haven't you?" Morut chuckled, as she washed the blood off her face. "What did your mother tell you about that? Oh well… I won't tell her if you don't."

"Is… My mother… is she… alive?" Morut studied the young girls face. In a way Morut knew this was the cruelest thing a child could ever be put through.

"She is alive." Morut whispered. Yursi's eyes filled with tears, as she rubbed her hands together.

"Good blessings." Yursi whispered, before she walked away.

Morut just stood there, not knowing what to do.

KENZUR

Chapter One

I glided the blade expertly over the grain. Thousands of stocks of grain fell to the ground, as I grabbed my next bunch. I glanced up at the mountains as I cut through it. I could see off in the distance a cloud of dust building up. My heart started to race, the cloud of dust could only mean one thing.

The army was near.

The normal travels on the road where small caravans of traders heading to the Trade Mountain pass. Every now and then their load was heavy enough to cause a dust cloud, but nothing that big. It was always the army that caused the sky and air to turn brown.

The first time I had seen the dust build over a mile high had been ten years ago. At first I had been excited, now I felt a mix of rage and fear. It was that cloud that first took the older men from our village, and after three years more men. The cloud just kept taking men –never giving any back –every two to three years until I was the last young man left. Yes, there were those younger, but this time I would be the only one to go. The rest of the boys had not yet reached their tenth summer.

If the war did not end soon our village would suffer greatly.

"Kenzur!" Morut called. I could see her frame standing at the edge of the village. "Come." She ordered. I handed my blade to a nearby gather.

"Good blessings." She whispered, before I left. I didn't have the voice to say anything, fear constricted my throat. I started to jog back to the village but not with my normal excitement. I was going to be leaving this place, my home.

I knew as I ran that I wasn't ready. Not for this, for war. I had trained, and trained myself to my limits. I had no teacher, no one to refer to. Even the men in Critical village where gone. I had tracked large game, as well as small all over the Critical and Trade mountains. I even ran the fields every morning and night to prepare myself. I had gutted, cooked, and tanned. Everything had been self taught and practiced and practiced until use able.

As I passed the first mud building I had to force myself to keep moving. It felt almost impossible to look at the worn and sunken faces of the women coming out of their houses. It wasn't that they where old, or starved, or even worked hard. There were enough women in the village that the work was shared evenly and easily. It was that they were alone and heartbroken. They wanted their men back, their son and husbands –those who still believed their son's and husbands where alive .

"Good blessings." Echoed all around me, who ever said it first was unclear. I slowed my pace and walked to my hut. Again I didn't have the voice to answer any of the "Good blessings." Morut was waiting inside with an angry Yursi.

"Good blessings." Yursi spat. I wasn't offended or angered by her resent of me, it made perfect sense. I forced myself to find my voice and form the words.

"Good blessings." I whispered. Yursi held up a small bundle of food. She didn't look me in the eyes as I took it and wrapped her in a hug. "I love you." I said into her ear. Yursi didn't move. When I released her Yursi walked around me and out of the hut. Tears weld up in my eyes, but I wiped them away before they could spill over.

"Kenzur, give her time. You have to understand you're the only family she has left, and you're leaving her. After the loss of her father and mother, she feels like you're glad to get rid of her." Morut tried to explain, but I already knew.

"I've betrayed her worse than any parent ever could. I am a failure." I whispered, more to myself then to Morut.

"You've given up your life for that child, and more than once. Remember the first day you brought her here? If it had b–."

"Enough." I cut off Morut before she could continue, not even she understood that story. There was only one person, other than me, who knew. Morut's faced showed she was offended, but she said nothing. I had nothing more to say, and neither did she. I picked up my pack and left the hut.

Most likely for the last time.

I stood at the well worn path, just at the edge of the village. I was apart from the others, they stood about twenty paces behind me. I wanted someone to run up and grab my hand and tell me I wouldn't have to do this. I want the dust cloud to just suddenly vanish and everyone to laugh; as if it was only a joke.

"Halt!" A man blared. The women started to creep forward, hoping to see their husbands or sons. Silently I wished there would be one man to quickly step forward and kiss his wife, hold his children. No one moved. Then a pair Genki birds came running up the front.

My father had bred Genki birds until he died. I knew how to recognize a good Genki from a bad one. The ones the two men were riding where bad. Their feathers where ruffled and out of place, the saddle belt was too tight –causing the air way to be constricted–, their giant, mystic eyes were filled with puss and they needed food. Their bony legs missed a rhythm when they ran, making the ride jerky and uncomfortable.

"Is this all village has to offer? A gaunter?" One of the men said, pulling his Genki to a halt. The speaker was big. Not in height, but weight. I could not see him walking himself a mile without being out of breath. His chest folded over his belly like a young bear cub that has eaten too much of its mother's milk. "Can he even lift his own pack?"

"Your birds need water and food." I said, ignoring his words. The man just laughed.

"You think you know Genki birds? You can ride them seven days with no food or water, and on a full run." The man informed me. I knew you could, but that wasn't a good idea. The stress on the bird tended to kill it two to three days later.

"I can feed them good grain and water them." I offered. The big man paid no attention to me.

"Join ranks." He instructed me. I gridded my teeth together as I walked to join the other men. Before I got far I heard tiny footsteps come running toward me. As I went to take another step I was hit by a tiny body.

"Come home, promise!" Said Yursi. Her voice carried in silent. "Promise me you'll come to me. I want you to come home!" I could feel Yursi tears through my tunic. I turned and scooped her up in my arms.

"I promise. I'll come home. Just for you." I said, barring my head in her auburn hair.

"Really?"

"I _promise _I am coming back for you. Remember I will always be there to save you." I engraved that promise in my heart. Morut came up and took Yursi out of my arms. I turned back to the large group of men, and I couldn't see one dry eye. I gulped down my own tears as I looked for a place to join ranks of dust covered, and heartbroken men.

"Here" A large man said, waving to empty space next to him. I walked over and stood next to him. I felt very small next to him. I was completely blocked from the sun in his shadow. I noticed that his sword itself was the size of me. "Cute little girl you have."

"She's my sister. Our parents are dead." I explained in a clipped voice.

"Move out!" The shout came from the fat man on the Genki bird. The men began to march.

"Good blessings! Good blessings! Good blessings!" The children started to shout. Some started to run after the men waving to them as they passed. My tears finally spilled over as I saw Yursi running after me waving and shouting at the top of her voice.

"Good blessings Kenzur!"

We marched straight for Critical Mountain. The sun was already over half spent in the sky, the march wouldn't last long past sundown. As we walked I tried not to step in the wagon ruts in the road. I now understood why the space next to the big man had been empty. He took up the room! I was being pushed out of line by his size; there was just nowhere to walk. I kept my eyes on the ground, trying to find a good place to put my foot that wouldn't get it stuck in the rut and twist it.

"Aren't you going to enjoy the view?" The man asked. I didn't look up from the path. Part because I didn't want to lose my footing, other part because I didn't want to talk. "Boy?" The man nudged me. I don't think he realized I was much smaller than he is. The nudge –most likely meant as a friendly gesture –sent me flying into the man in front of me.

"Walk straight!" The man in front of me barked, turning on me.

"Hush Axel, he's fine." The man defended me.

"Stay out of this Jarza." Axel barked. I was surprised the man—my size—was commanding the much larger man with such authority. There were no marks to show he was high in rank, or more valued. He didn't appear to be stronger, or faster than Jarza either.

"What's going on here?" A man on a Genki bird demanded, riding up to us. It was the second man, not the first who had talked to me at the village.

"Axel's just a grump." Jarza said, nudging Axel. Axel turned and glared at Jarza with such anger that I was sure Jarza was going to burst into flame. "But you know that Captain Sylong."

"Jarza, for the dragons sake can you keep your voice down?" The captain seemed strained as if he had had this conversation many times.

"Honestly, I have been trying captain! I was quite an entire seven miles." Jarza quieted his voice and lowered his head, as if he was being scolded. I almost couldn't believe the sight before my eyes, the older, bigger man humbling himself to this much younger and much smaller man.

"I guess seven miles is an improvement from seven feet." Sylong sighed, rubbing his face.

"Thank you, captain." Jarza brightened right up. Sylong shook his head and looked down at me.

"And you are?" He asked looking straight into my soul. His blue eyes saw more than my own green ones, they saw the truth. They memorized and copied everything I knew and transferred it to his own mind. I had never seen anyone with eyes like that.

"I'm… Ke…nz…ur." I stuttered.

"Key-Nuz?" Sylong asked, looking confused.

"Kenzur!" Jarza pronounced for me.

"Kenzur… Odd name." Sylong said. My pulse was pounding in my ears. I expected him to say it, to tell everyone. I was waiting for his smile to grow like Jarza's, just before he spoke loudly. He looked me right in the eyes again. "Are you alright boy?" He asked. My mind didn't understand, that wasn't what he was meant to say. He should be telling them the truth, my secret. "Kenzur?"

"Yes." I whispered quickly, as I turned away. I felt the sweat move down my face in one solid stream.

"Relax boy, you're in good hands. Jarza may be loud, and give our position away; but, he's one of the best loud mouthed fighters I've ever seen." Captain Sylong said, before his head snapped up as he noticed another problem. As quickly as he had come, he left.

"I'll tell you the tale of one so strong!" Jarza suddenly belted out. I hadn't expected him to burst into so song at all or so loudly or so off key. Before he finished the first verse I was cursing him greatly and holding my hands to my head tightly.

My good blessing was when we finally reached the west base pass of Critical Mountain. By then Jarza had sung three very long songs at the top of his voice. I hadn't been the only one holding my ears, or the only one annoyed. The curses I had been chanting in my head over his singing had been shouted by many other soldiers.

I didn't know any other of the men yet, so I chose to stick with Jarza. I quietly fallowed behind him as he started to walk toward a path leading up toward Critical Village, the town hidden inside the mountain. It had been built around the same time as the trade pass, but unlike the trade pass Critical Village was common knowledge.

We where half way to the village when someone wrapped their hands around my neck and pulled me back. The movement was so quiet and quick I had no time to call for help or think. Reacting on my own I brought my fists back, but it was no good. I had forgot about the pack I was caring that was severing as a shield to my attacker. Instead I brought my hands to my throat and grabbed hold of the other man. I forced all my weight forward, leaning toward the ground. I fallowed the arm of my attacker up as far as I could. Grabbing hold of his elbow I forced him over my head, and on to the dirt. The loud thud alerted Jarza of the struggle.

"Hey!" The large man barked, moving quickly to my side. Before he reached it I was already on the ground ripping away the man's cloak that had fallen over his face. The man face was filled with scars both old and new. Over his eyes was a black blinder, but his was what caught my attention. The man was not mold, for he had no elderly lines. He had to be around my age or younger, but his hair was whiter than snow. What was left of the sun light reflected off his hair making it sparkle. I was so memorized with his hair that I didn't pay attention to his body.

The man quickly sprang back onto his feat, knocking my head when he did so. I was to surprised and confused to react this time. I fell backwards onto the rocky path. The man was on top of me before I could blink, a sliver edged dagger to my throat.

"Riza!" Jarza yelled, placing his massive hand on the blind assassin. "This boy is with me." Riza did not raise his blade. Thoughts and memories washed across my mind, mostly of young Yursi. I wasn't about to die at the hand of some crazy, blind person with a knife, and break my promise to my Yursi.

Heruk had taught my well before he left, and I was about to prove that. I snapped my wrist up onto his hands, my second hand flew to crouch. I moved the knife up off my throat, as my punch distracted him for a moment.

"Enough!" Jarza yelled. I was getting ready to pull out my own dagger and force the man off my mind section when he was lifted off. With one hand Jarza lifted the man into the air, and with one foot he pinned me to the ground. "I said enough!" He looked at the man and then back to me. "Kenzur meet Riza, Riza meet Kenzur. Now you two can play nicely or I'll play with both of you as my rag dolls. Understand?" This was the first time that day I had seen Jarza loose his cool. In that moment I wondered if he had every really killed anyone or just threatened them all into not fighting.

"Understood." I whispered, not taking my eyes off Jarza. Riza said nothing, he only nodded.

"Alright. Now Kenzur where are you going?" Jarza asked, as he put Riza down and took his foot off of me.

"I was fallowing you. I don't really know anyone else to camp near. I thought I could camp near you…" I suddenly realized Jarza hadn't realized I had been fallowing him. The thought must have never crossed his mind that someone might be fallowing him, just like I never thought Riza was behind me. "I thought that would be okay." Jarza sighed loudly.

"It is Kenzur." A voice said behind Jarza. The big man turned to revile Sylong standing behind him. "Riza I believe we can trust this boy." Riza shook his head no. "Yes, come Kenzur there is something I want to ask you." Sylong started to walk back up the mountain path. Jarza waved for me to fallow him.

I walked right behind Sylong for many miles. I wondered what was going on. It had been clear to me, earlier, that the captain and Jarza where friends, but they both just left camp. What I thought had been a small side trip to the village was more. Four miles ago we had passed the path to the village and now we were a few feet away from the summit. I was so lost in thought I didn't realize Sylong had stopped. I ran straight into him.

"Sorry." I whispered, angry and embarrassed with myself. I looked down at the ground, not wanting to meet Sylong's all knowing eyes.

"Kenzur, may I ask you a question?" Sylong asked, still facing forward.

"Yes, sir." Slowly Sylong turned so I could see his face.

"Who do you serve?" He asked. For a moment I was confused.

"My people." I said. Sylong shook his head.

"Yes, I know your serve for your village. I meant who… or why is the reason you are serving them?" He knows! Was all I could think. He knew the my secret, the reason I was here. But he had not told earlier, would he tell now? "Kenzur?"

"The King." I answered. Sweat was racing down my face in streams, and my heart was pounding louder than the marching drums. "I serve King Shung. Ruler of Kesh."

6 | Page


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"He's lying!"Axel yelled. I hadn't noticed him join us. Confusion over took my mind. First I had been fallowing Jarza, then attacked by a crazy blind man the fight, once I caught my breath Sylong showed up and started demanding who I serve, now Axel's also playing pop up. I felt like I was in the middle of a Childs game. Only I had never been told the rules or played before.

"Kenzur?" asked Jarza. He was looking at me with one eyebrow raised, as if I had said something wrong.

"What?" I demanded, my breathing was heavy, my mind suddenly wasn't there. I wasn't thinking or was I? Where these thoughts or actions or nothing.

"Who do you serve?" Sylong asked again.

"I told you he was lying the first time." Axel cut in. I couldn't answer I couldn't decide. Did I run? Did I answer? Did I cry? What would he do. What would Heruk do?

"Answer me!" Sylong demanded.

"The king! I serve the king!" I said, or shouted, or did I even answer?

"Stop lying!" Axel demanded. He was fast, I had expected him to have speed, but I hadn't expected this reaction. His sword was in his hand and swinging toward my face. He was beyond my experience and knowledge with a weapon and battle. I didn't know what to do when the sword came to my throat.

Someone stepped back forgetting they were on a ledge. I felt them fall back into the air. I felt their pain as they slammed into the side of the mountain and rocks dig into the back of their scalp. Their body was jerked up by a sudden strength that wasn't their own. As their body was pulled up the rock face everything went black.

"You promised me!" Yursi screamed. I looked at her through the soft mist. Tears fell to the ground and shattered like glass.

"Yursi, it's only been a day. Of course I'm coming back, as soon as I find Heruk." I walked closer to her. I wanted to take her hands and bring them to my face. I wanted her to understand how I felt, that I was scared to death for her. I never wanted to leave her, I had never wanted that.

"You still are coming back right, and with my daddy!" Yusri's face faded into shadow.

"Yes." I whispered as I stood in the white clouds alone.

"Kenzur." A soft voice whispered. I blinked my eyes quickly, but I only made out a shadow of a face. "Good blessings, you're awake." The voice said. I wasn't sure if I agreed with them. My head was so dizzy it felt detached I wasn't sure if it was on my body. A damp cloth was pressed to my forehead, and patted lightly over my face. "Kenzur."

"Yeah?" I gasped. My throat was dry and swollen. "water?" I asked, my voice sounded weak and scratchy. I wanted to plead and cry like a child for the water. It was important, it was needed, it was…life.

"Suck on this." A cloth was pressed to my mouth. The cloth was wet. Gladly I pulled the water into my mouth, the life giving water. For hours the cloth was switched between my forehead and mouth, until I had enough strength to see my life giver.

"Sal." I said, my voice still sounded weak but it didn't hurt to talk. Sal was the innkeeper in the Critical village. I guess calling it a village was wrong, because all it is, is a bar and rooms. More of a simple resting place for traders, and a check point for small villages like mine. Sal and her husband where the only two that lived full-time in the mountain, their children where all married and had moved on.

"Hello Kenzur, welcome to the world of the living. You had me worried there." Sal said, as she wiped the wet rag over my face again. I gave Sal a half hearted smile.

"Is the boy awake?" a ruff voice asked behind Sal. We both looked to see the blind man, Riza.

"Yes, but he's still weak." Sal said, in my defense. I should've stood and proven her wrong, I should have shown Riza I wasn't weak, but I didn't. I sat there like a young child, waiting for my mother to feed me. Riza crossed the room to the bed, avoiding everything. I doubted that he was blind.

"Move Miss." Riza said, standing in front of Sal. Sal didn't move, she stood firmly in front of me like a mother protecting her child.

"You may leave, this is my Inn, and I will not have you disturbing my guests." Sal puffed herself up. Sal had been a mother to three children, and had never really lost all the weight from carrying them she also never lost an argument her whole life. I really didn't think Riza knew that, but he was about to find out.

"Yes, Miss." Riza said, he turned and left. I blinked; I hadn't expected him to just give up.

"There, now we won't have those men bothering us. I don't understand why they keep coming in here. I know that they caught you, but still… they act like they own you." Sal sighed, as she fussed over the bedding and wrappings. I looked up at Sal and saw frustration on her face.

"Sal." I whispered. I had to tell her. "I joined the Kings army." I admitted. Sal stopped moving and looked back at me. Dropping the wrappings and cloths she had been holding she left the room. I sunk back into the bed. I knew I was going to upset her when I told her, but I hadn't thought she would just walk out.

The candle Sal had left was short and only growing shorter. I hurried and dressed and took what little of the candle was left to find my way around the dark caves of the village. I ran my hand along the smooth carved tunnels not being able rely on the candle very much. I walked into the normally busy dining hall, and stopped. Sylong, Axel, Jarza, and Riza all sat at a table their heads together. Axel lifted his head and looked at me. I lifted my hand to wave, he only grunted.

"Decided to come out from behind Sal's apron?" Riza asked, loud enough for me to hear. Axel gave me a half smile at the comment.

"I wasn't hiding." I scoffed. They didn't understand, I wasn't meant for the army. I didn't have a choice, I had to join, I only fallowed Jarza because I thought he was a friend. I thought it was alright for me to fallow.

"We don't have time for a little farm boy." Sylong said, as he moved. I saw a map out on the table. "Hike back down the mountain and join the army."

"What's going on?" I asked. None of them answered me. They had all turned back to their map. I moved closer to hear the conversation.

"The trade root pass is the only way." Sylong said.

"No, it's too open. We have to cross on foot, over the mountain, on the far side, away from the pass." Axel said, tracing his finger over the lines marking the mountain.

"Why don't we go around?" Riza said.

"Doesn't matter, once we leave this mountain we're in the open. If we're spotted before we reach the base of Trade Root Mountain, we're dead, no matter which way we go." Jarza sighed.

"I can get you to the other side of the mountain." I said. They all turned and looked at me.

"I'll bite." Jarza said.

"You first." I said. No one moved for a while.

"What do you want?" Sylong asked.

"No." Axel warned.

"I just want questions answered." I said. Riza and Axel both shook their heads no.

"If it means help, then we'll answer your questions."

"Sylong we can't." Axel said, he pounded his fists on the table, and stood.

"We have no other choice." Sylong said, keeping his voice level.

"I trust him." A soft voice said, from behind me. I turned to see three cloaked figures. Two of them where very small, only children it looked like. The third one stood taller, and from height looked older than the other too. However, telling from the distance I was at was almost impossible. Whoever the three where they where clearly respected; the three cloaked figures walked forward to join the ones at the table.

"Why Myra?" Sylong asked one of the smaller figures. The figure being addressed removed her hood. I had been expecting a girl, because of the name, but not this girl.

Rumors of mages where echoed far and wide, virgin girls born on the first day of the season and born dead. When the mother see's her own child dead of course she morns. The first spirits take pity on the morning mothers and come down and touch the baby giving them life and power. The power is random and the girl may have more than one. The girl's hair, no matter the prior color, turns snow white; her eyes also change to silver and skin to pale. The girl remains that way until she is no longer a virgin.

Myra was a mage, and a powerful one at that. From across the room I could feel her power vibrating around. Her silver eyes priced straight into my soul.

"I know who you are Kenzur Mytuse." Myra said, I was sure she had spoken aloud.  
"What! How did you know—"

"Hush, Kenzur only think your thoughts. I will hear them." Myra's voice said again.

"What are you talking about?" Axel asked aloud. I was still trying to understand what she meant by thinking my thoughts. I had to think to talk to her?

"_Yes that's right."_ Myra's voice said.

"_Okay_." I thought.

"_You'll get the hang of it. Now I have a question for you." _

"_Go ahead, if you'll answer one of mine in return."_

"_Agreed. What will you do when you find Heruk?" _

"_I…I… honestly don't know. Wait how do you know that name?" _

"_He's your brother. Married to your sister, your sister is dead and Yursi is all alone. If you don't come back with Heruk then you've failed haven't you." _I didn't know who Myra really was, I knew what she was, but not what.

"Get out of my head!" I screamed. I stormed to her side and placed my hand on her tiny shoulder. My intention had been to strike her face, and make her sorry for ever intruding into my mind. However, before my hand could strike I was blasted backwards by an unseen force. My body had been lifted into the air than thrown back toward the rock wall near the entrance to the dining room. My body hit the wall first then forced my head and legs to slam against the wall. I expected to fall to the ground, but I didn't I stayed pinned in mid air against the wall.

"Don't be so reckless. You've heard stories of the mage's and yet you still attack one head on." Myra spoke openly this time. "You will need more training I'm afraid." With her last comment Myra let me drop to the ground. "I will respect your request." She added, sitting at the table.

"Uh…Myra are you going to tell us why we should trust him?" Axel asked, strumming his fingers on the table.

"I had a dream." Myra said, as if that was enough explanation. Everyone kept looking at her, as if she should explain more. I didn't care if she answered or not, I didn't want to fallow them anymore. With a mage in the group I wished I hadn't fallowed Jarza last night. Whatever they were hiding they could keep. I picked myself up and walked back toward my room.

"Kenzur!" Sylong called, just before I entered the hallway. "Come back here. We need to plan our root." I didn't answer, I just kept walking. I rounded the corner and would've kept going, but I something big was in my way.

"Kenzur, we need you." Jarza said.

"JARZA!" I gasped. "How did you!" He was in front of me! But how did he get in front of me? He had been at the table I know he had been there, sitting next to Sylong.

"Myra transported me. She does that. Sometimes I wonder how such a tiny girl could move someone so big." Jarza placed his hand on my shoulder. "But that little girl amazes everyone around here."

"I'm not going with you guys. I'm going to fallow the army and join them." I stated, that was the safer choice, and I was looking for Heruk. I didn't need to get mixed up in some trouble other then my own.

"Trust me." Jarza said. "If Myra says that you are to come than it is your destiny to come. Then we are all depending on you." I looked at him blankly. "I wasn't going to do this either. Myra talked some sense into me. I could have been selfish and walked away, but by staying I've saved many lives." I scoffed at him. Of course Jarza saved lives, he was big with an even bigger sword; One swing from the bulk of metal on his back and he could take out twenty men.

"I won't be able to save lives." I said flatly. Jarza let out a long sigh and stood there for a moment. "I've never been able save anyone's life." I admitted. Jarza clapped a hand on my shoulder and laughed, a loud deep throated laugh.

"If you walk away you will never know." He said. His words struck me. He was right if I gave up right here and now I wouldn't know if I could save a life. I had no idea if I would find Heruk even. At least Myra knew Heruk, she was a mage after all. Maybe she would help me find Heruk.

"Fine." I yielded. Jarza laughed again, as we walked back to the dining room. We walked straight over to the table and joined the others.

"Now." Myra said to the table. "I think we best properly introduce ourselves." She spoke with a smile and to the whole table. "I'm Myra." She said, she nodded her head toward me.

"I'm Kenzur." I said quietly, and around the table we went one by one until we all went accept the last two cloaked figures.

"This is Hun." Myra said, pointing to the taller of the two. "And he is Talen, the crowned prince of Kesh. The reason we are all here." I looked at the other Talen. I couldn't see anything of him, because his hood was still raised, but I knew who he was.

"What do you mean, the crowned prince?" I asked. "Why would the crowned prince be here, and not in the palace?"

"I told you the outer villages where not yet affected." Myra said to Axel. He scoffed and took a small swing at her, but he missed. "Riza, why don't you fill him in?" Everyone looked at Riza and waited. The blind man took his time before starting the story.

"This foolish war began between the moon miners and the settlers." His voice was deep and memorizing. "Slowly, over nearly a hundred year, the small battles became more and more until a full on war involving all of Kesh began. One side was with the Moon miners, the other sided with Settlers. It was that simple. Nothing more, nothing less. Than another group started to appear. First they sided with the Moon miners, then with the Settlers. Over fifty years they played the two groups, until both would do anything the group asked. The group came to call themselves the Ring. And with the announcement of their name they told the two groups that it wasn't the Moon miners, or the Settlers that were to blame but the king. The people were quick to believe the Ring, and respond. Rebellions popped up all over the world, in the big cities. Their attacks where little and simple and nothing that really brought major attention to them, until about three years ago." RIza paused and looked over at Sylong.

"Some royal guards got mixed up in the fight. They started to quest their king, and seeds got planted in their minds. Seeds of evil." Sylong whispered.

"No." Riza said quietly. "It was much more than that. The family guards, the personal ones where killed before the palace was attacked, and replaced with traitors. All but two." Riza paused again, but he looked at no one. "We where to protect the prince, and we did a good job." Riza let out something that might have been a laugh. "No, he did a good job. Anyway, there was a ball the night of the attack. It was the princesses birthday, and the best celebration in the land every nobleman and women in the land where attending. The perfect chance to attack."

"The battle was bloody and… well it was a battle. If you haven't seen one yet trust me you will soon. It's…" Riza's voice faded out. "Everyone who wasn't part of the ring was killed. They killed the king first, and the queen next. Their next target had been the prince, but we had already caught on to what was going on. I took charge of moving the prince, while he took care of the ring. We ran into woods, and we where fallowed. I managed to protect the prince and get away safely. However he, my partner wasn't. He gave his life to protect us." RIza spoke with a reverence and peace that I hadn't expected to see.

"We've been running ever since." Talen said.


End file.
